The Pain I Feel
by Kenshinbaby
Summary: Vegeta is abusive and Trunks is a freak at school. Goten isn't his friend anymore because of something that happened in the past. Marron is a new girl at school and has a thing for Trunks. could she possibly be the key to Trunks' happiness? CHAP 4 & 5 UP!
1. The New Girl

disclaimer: i dont own dragonball z or its characters. this story idea, however, is owned by yours truely!!! anywho, onto the story!! make sure you review!!   
  
~~ = thinking  
  
"Now how did this happen again?" A confused Bulma asked as she put a sling on Trunks' broken arm.  
  
"I told you already woman! I opened up the door, he was behind it, and he slammed against the wall and broke his god damn arm!" Vegeta said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Vegeta, I was asking Trunks." Bulma turned to her son who was sitting on a plain white bed. "Now, what happened Trunks?" Trunks looked over at his dad who was daring the boy with eyes to try and tell the truth. Trunks bit his bottom lip and looked down at the ground, he mummbled something that Bulma couldn't hear. "What? Trunks, speak up honey." Trunks looked up.  
  
"I said, that's exactly what happened." Bulma frowned and looked at her husband.  
  
"Next time, don't open the door so damn hard." Bulma walked out of the room, leaving the two men alone. Vegeta glared at Trunks and walked over to his son. He stared menicingly down at the boy. He put his hand on the boy's lavender hair, grabbed a handfull, and pulled back Trunks' head. Trunks swallowed hard.  
  
"Next time you won't be so lucky, you filthy piece of slime." Vegeta pushed Trunks back and the boy hit the wall. Vegeta turned and walked out of the room. After a few minutes, Trunks' heart beat returned to normal. ~Why is Dad so damn abusive? What did I do to deserve this? Why me? Why was I born? If there really is a god out there, please help me. Please. Why the hell can't I tell Mom the truth? Why?~ Trunks got up and walked out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom. Once in the privacy of his room, he buried his face in his pillow and cried.  
  
!!!!~!!!!~!!!!  
  
"What did you just say to me?!" Vegeta barked at his son.  
  
"I called you an asshole!!" Trunks yelled at his dad. It was three months after the little broken arm incident. Now Trunks and his dad were in the kitchen, fighting. Bulma was at the doctors for a check-up. A baby was on the way.  
  
"Oh, now you're going to pay." Trunks backed up against the kitchen counter with a knife in his hand, which he waved at his dad. Vegeta started walking towards his son.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!!!" Trunks screamed. He slashed at Vegeta with the butcher knife. Vegeta laughed and stopped the blade with his hands. He closed his fist and the knife broke into pieces on the ground. Trunks stared horrified at his only protection.  
  
"Come here boy."  
  
"No!!! Leave me alone!!!!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the neck and lifted him up into the air. Trunks dangled helplessly in the air, clawing at his dad's hand. Vegeta smirked as his sons kicks failed to hit him. "Please." Trunks said, using up the last of his breath. Vegeta shook him violently and threw him to the ground. Trunks hit his head on the counter and was knocked out. He lay in a crumpled heap on the floor next to the broken knife. Vegeta looked down at his son, and for a split second felt remorse. But what little remorse he had was shaken from his mind when Bulma came up behind Vegeta and shrieked.  
  
"What happened to my baby?!?!?!" Bulma ran to her son and carresed his face in her arms. She turned to Vegeta. "What did he do now?!" Tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"He was threatening to cut his wrists with the knife. I grabbed the knife and broke it. He screamed at me and threatened to kill me. I grabbed his wrists and pressed his pressure points and he fainted." Vegeta said nonchalantly crossing his arms.  
  
"He tried to kill himself this time?!? Vegeta, this is getting serious. Maybe we should take him to a doctor. There might be something seriously wrong with him."  
  
"Theres nothing to worry about woman, besides isn't this how teenagers are?" Vegeta was afraid that the doctor would find out that he had been using his son as a punching bag to relieve some of the stress and anger he had been bottling up inside himself.  
  
"THEY DON'T TRY AND KILL THEMSELVES UNLESS THERES SOMETHING WRONG!!!!" Bulma screamed at her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Trunks doesn't need a doctor. He's fine. If he wasn't I would know it, I am a full blooded Saiyan you know." Vegeta half bragged.  
  
"I don't care Vegeta! I just want my baby to be okay." Tears were forming in Bulma's eyes.  
  
"How about we put him to bed, I'm sure this is just a faze hes going through."   
  
"I can't lift him, could you please?" Bulma stood up.  
  
"Sure." Vegeta bent down to pick up his son and carried him to the boy's room. Bulma tucked Trunks in carefully and closed his bedroom door. She walked by Vegeta,  
  
"But if he trys one more time to kill himself, I'm taking him to the doctor." She hissed. Vegeta just shrugged and followed her to bed.  
  
!!!!~!!!!~!!!!  
  
It was 5 months later, and Trunks was in school, he was now 17. "Who's that?" A blond girl asked one of her friends, pointing to Trunks. "He's cute."  
  
"He's crazy. I would stay away from him." The girl's friend answered back. The blond frowned and bit her lip.  
  
"Maybe he needs a friend." She thought out loud.  
  
"Go ahead and talk to him if you want, but let me warn you. If you become friends with him, you'll never have a chance to be popular." The bell rang, signalling the kids to sit down. The pretty blond haired girl chose a seat beside Trunks.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" She asked Trunks, trying to be friendly. Trunks turned to the girl and frowned.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" The girl looked taken back.  
  
"No, I'm just trying to be friendly." Trunks looked back down at his desk.  
  
"Well I don't need your friendship." The girl looked hurt, most guys paid very close attention to her. Or rather her body.  
  
"What? You to good enough for me?"  
  
"Just go away." The girl sighed, it was no use.  
  
"Okay now class. We have a new student today." A black haired teacher stood in front of the class. He had on small, square glasses and seemed to resemble a frightened gazell. "Why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class." The blond haired girl nodded and stood up, going to the front of the class.  
  
"My name is Marron, I just turned 17." Marron noticed that all the guys were drooling over her and all the girls were sneering at her. "Um, I just moved here from Kyoto with my dad and mom. I play tennis and swim for fun." Marron ignored the comments from the guys about what she would look like in a bathing suit, one guy even mentioned her naked! Marron looked over at the teacher. "May I take my seat now?"  
  
"Sure." Marron went back to her seat across from Trunks.  
  
"Okay class, since this is science and Marron is new, she'll need a lab partner." All the guys raised their hands, except for Trunks. "We need somebody without a lab partner." All the hands went down. "Does anybody not have a lab partner?" The teacher looked down at his list of kids, "Everybody has a lab partner, er, wait. Mr. Briefs?" Trunks looked up. "You don't seem to have a lab partner, would you care if Marron was yours?" Trunks shrugged. "Ok, thats settled. Everybody get with their lab partners and we'll get started on our experiment today. Marron, you go with Trunks." Everyone groaned and got up and went to the lab area. Marron stood up and went by Trunks.   
  
"So, where do we go?" Marron asked politely.  
  
"Back here." Trunks mummbled. He got up and walked to the very back of the room and sat down. Marron sat down on the stool next to him, keeping her legs crossed so that no one could see up her short, black leather skirt. She sat her bag down on the table.  
  
"Ooh, what happened?" Marron asked pointing to a dark purple bruise on Trunks' arm.  
  
"Nothing." Trunks quickly covered up the bruise.  
  
"I don't think nothing could do that." Marron looked up at Trunks.  
  
"Well it did." Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"Must you be such an ass?" She said under her breath, she didn't realize that Trunks had heard her. He decided to see what she was thinking about, he could do that of course, since he was half Saiyan. (I have to do this to make the story work.) ~I hate this place. It's so hard to make friends with guys because all their ever after is my body. I hate it!! I wish I was ugly!!~ Trunks broke his consitration and looked at Marron.  
  
~Don't wish that, you have a nice body. Its just that guys are jackasses.~ Trunks thought, he turned his attention back to what Marron was thinking about.   
  
~Trunks keeps looking over here, maybe my blouse is showing to much!!~ Trunks watched Marron adjust her white blouse, all it managed to do was show more cleavage. ~Okay, that's better, but he's still looking at me. Oh well, I don't mind. Besides, he's kinda cute.~   
  
Trunks could feel himself start to blush. ~I can't believe what that ass, Joey, did. I mean, I told him no, I didn't want to have sex, and he dumped me the next day!!!! What a jerk. I guess I should just give up on guys altogether. All they ever manage to do is hurt me. All their ever after is my body!!! Not my personality!!! Argh! I wish I could just find someone that understands me!!! That bruise that Trunks has looks bad. Uh-oh, what if you can see the bruise I have?~ Marron looked down at her leg. ~Oh good, you can't. The skirt just covers it up. I can't believe Mom did that to me.~   
  
Trunks jerked out of consitration, ~One of her parents abuses her too?~  
  
"Okay class, tomorrow we'll begin the experiment. I hope you guys took a lot of notes, because you'll need them. You can talk for the rest of the period." Marron turned to Trunks.  
  
"Did you take notes?" Trunks opened his mouth to answer, but someone else did for him.  
  
"No, he's a freak. Why don't you come and sit with us, Babe?" Goten put his hand around Marron's waist. Marron looked at his hand, then around his body at a group of people. She looked back over at Trunks who was glaring at Goten.  
  
"Well, um, can Trunks come too?" Trunks frowned at Marron, no one ever asked that before.  
  
"Sorry, no freaks aloud. Come on Babe, theres some people you should meet." Goten pulled at Marron's body and Marron slowly got up. She bit her lip, she felt sorry for Trunks, but he wasn't being very friendly to her. Plus, a whole group of people wanted to meet her. Marron picked up her stuff and looked at Trunks.  
  
"I'll see you around." Marron smiled at Trunks, but Trunks just looked down at the table. ~Just another crappy day. Hopefully when I get home, Dad is still training.~  
  
!!!!~!!!!~!!!!  
  
Marron stood with her food in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit; well more actually like a certain person to sit by. Thats when she saw him, sitting alone in the corner of the cafeteria, his food infront of him, untouched. She smiled to herself and walked towards him, she came up behind him "He-" But was cut off.  
  
"Hey Babe!!! Come sit over here!!!! Next to me!!" She turned around and saw Goten standing up on a table, beckoning her to come. Trunks hadn't noticed her, so she thought. She smiled at Goten and walked across the cafeteria to him. Trunks turned around, he had heard Marron. He watched Goten put on arm around Marron, which was resting slightly lower than her waist. He watched as he whispered in her ear and Marron laughed. She had such a nice smile. Trunks sighed and turned back around.  
  
!!!!~!!!!~!!!!  
  
*gasp* Goten and Trunks aren't friends?!?! what is this cruel world coming to?? remember to review and tell my what you think!! only constructive flames(if any) are excepted ! another thing, i wrote this about 4 months ago, but i think it might need to be redone. read it and tell me if i should explain more, make the paragrapgs bigger, smaller, and da de da de da. k? 


	2. Marron's Problems

disclaimer: i do not own Dragonball Z or is characters.  
  
Legolas Luver - im glad you like the story! ill try to be more descriptive, thats one of my flaws.  
  
Leea - i tried not to cuss to much in this chapter and thanks for the support!  
  
Bloodlust Night - yes, this chapter is more about Marron, glad u like the story! ^_^  
  
A/N i am very very glad that you guys like this story. and very excited about all the reviews i got. as i mentioned before, i wrote this 4 months ago. the whole story and everything. but while i was reading the rest of the chapters, i thought it was a little bit far fetched and focused to much on Trunks' point of view (i need Marron in it more.) so, i've decided that i'm working off the first chapter and i'm going to make this story brand new. well, enough of this, time for the story!  
  
~~ = thinking  
  
Marron sighed as she waited for her dad to pick her up. ~He always seems to loose track of time.~ A small smile crept across her face, even when her dad wasn't there, he still made her smile.   
  
The blond looked around, the wind caught her hair and blew it about softly, making her look like a model off a magazine. Most kids had gone home already, just the football players and their girlfriends were left. Marron felt a sudden pain in her heart, she missed all of her friends that she had to leave behind in Kyoto. Saying "Goodbye" was one thing, but never being able to see them again was another.  
  
"Hey babe." Marron thoughts were scattered as she looked up to see a wild haired boy with a goofy grin.  
  
"Hi Goten!" Marron said cheerfully.   
  
"Wow, you looked depresses a few seconds ago, why the sudden change?" Goten sat down next to Marron on the bench. Marron didn't have an answer, so she just kept smiling. Goten looked at her, then his eyes darted lower, towards Marron's chest. He licked his lips softly. "So, how are you getting home?" He asked Marron, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"My dad should be picking me up." She answered.  
  
"Do just want me to give you a ride?"  
  
"Umm...." Just then a blue car pulled up with a blond haired woman in it. "Oh! Thats my mom!" Marron said as she jumped up.  
  
"Oh." Goten stood up also. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Marron nodded. Goten bent down and picked up her stuff. "Here." Marron smiled as she took her stuff from Goten.  
  
"Thanks." Goten nodded.  
  
"Tell your mom I said hi." Marron smiled and walked to the car. She got in on the passenger side and buckled up.  
  
"Well he sure seemed nice." Juuhatchi said as she backed the car up. Marron shrugged.  
  
"I don't know.....theres just something about him." Marron said, running her fingers through her lush hair.  
  
"Well you should be lucky having him fawn over you like that." Marron frowned. "I mean, look at you!!" Marron looked down. "I'm surprised someone hasn't shot you for how ugly you are!" Marron felt tears coming, but she didn't let them fall. "You're a fucking pig!! I can't believe your my daughter!! God, what did I do to deserve such a stupid daughter like you?!?!" 18's nagging went on, while Marron's pride was being broken.  
  
The poor girl looked out the window, trying to block out her mother's voice. The car came to a light. "You stupid slut! You can't even appreciate the fact that we moved all the way from Kyoto, just so that you could get away from those freaks--."   
  
"MY FRIENDS AREN'T FREAKS!!!!!!" Marron screamed at her mother. Juuhatchi glared at Marron, then smacked her across the face.   
  
"Don't you dare try to correct me!!" 18 snarled. Marron's hand came up to her face where a red mark was being formed.   
  
"I hate you." Marron hissed.  
  
"What did you say?" 18 glared menacingly at her daughter.  
  
"I said I hate you." Juuhatchi's lips thinned. She raised her hand to smack Marron again, but the girl threw open the car door and got out. She stood on the pavement, ready to slam the door.  
  
"Get back in here right now!!!" 18 yelled.  
  
"Make me." Marron slammed shut the car door and began walking off.  
  
"Fine then!!" 18 yelled at Marron through the open car window. "Go ahead and walk home!!! See if I care! Your father is on a business trip so I'll be home waiting!!" Marron kept walking as her mother drove off.   
  
The tears flowed freely down her cheeks and the wind stung her skin. ~I knew I should have worn a coat today.~ She kept walking, even though she wasn't so sure where her house was or what street she was on. ~Ugh, I shouldn't have done that. I should have just let her talk.~ Marron turned and looked across the street, only to see another kid walking. Then she saw who it was. "Trunks!" She called out.  
  
The blue eyed boy turned and saw who had called out his name. Marron walked across the street and approached him. "Hey." She said. Trunks gave her a small smile and continued walking with her alongside him. "So...where do you live?" Marron asked, trying to make friendly conversation. Trunks pointed down the road to a gigantic, yellow house. Marron's eyes got wide. "You live in Capsule Corps?!?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, its no big deal though."   
  
"No big deal?!?! That is like the biggest corporation in Japan!!! And you're saying its no big deal?!?!" Trunks had to smile, Marron was being cute. "God, you know how lucky you are?!" Trunks' smile slowly disappeared. He looked down at the ground.  
  
"So, wheres your house?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Um....." Marron looked around, trying to figure out if her house was around here. "I'm not so sure...." Trunks frowned.  
  
"I saw a moving truck a couple of days ago go down that street." Trunks pointed down 80th Avenue. Marron smiled.  
  
"Thats the street!!! Oh you're a life saver!!!" She hugged Trunks, then started towards 80th Avenue. "Thank you!!!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
"No problem." Trunks waved and watched Marron for a little while. ~That whelp on her face didn't look to good.~ He shrugged. ~It's none of my business so I don't need to stick my nose into it.~   
  
Trunks walked up to Capsule Corps and opened the door. "There you are, boy!!!" Vegeta rushed towards Trunks. "We need to get to the hospital, your mom is about to have her baby!!" Trunks' eyes went wide.  
  
"But its only been 8 months!!!" Trunks sat his backpack on the ground.  
  
"It's going to be premature, now hurry up and lets go!!!!" Trunks turned around and went back outside, Vegeta right behind him.  
  
"Should we chance flying or should we drive???" Trunks asked.  
  
"Fly!!" The two men lifted off into the sky and sped off towards the hospital.  
  
!!!!~!!!!~!!!!  
  
wow, that turned out totally different than the original. please review and tell me what you think!! was it descriptive enough or do i still need to work on that?? only constructive flames aloud!! oh, another question, should i change the summary?? just wondering. well, hope you liked it so far!!!! 


	3. Everyone Is The Same

disclaimer: just like everyone else on this site, i do not own dragonball z or any of its characters. well, heres the next chapter of The Pain I Feel. enjoy! ^_^ (only constructive flames aloud, you guys saw what happened last time. *sweat drop*) Oh.... just so you know, this is two weeks later. would you believe when i first started this story, it was just going to be about Vegeta??? kinda switched a bit, didnt it?  
  
~~ = thinking  
  
Marron stood infront of her bathroom mirror. Her outfit for school consisted of a black no-back top with camouflage shorts and knee high lace-up black boots. Her hair was in pig tails and she looked rather cute, all except for a nasty red mark on her cheek that she had gotten the night before. The 17 year old sighed and looked at the mark in the shape of a woman's hand. Her mother's hand. "I should have put some ice on it." Marron muttered as she grabbed her cover up and began applying it to the whelp. When she was finished, she smiled to herself. "You can't even tell!"   
  
"Who are you talking to?" Marron's heart skipped a beat. She turned towards the doorway to find Juuhatchi standing there, her arms crossed, and her ice blue eyes fixed on her daughter.  
  
"No one." Marron answered.  
  
"I hope you don't talk to yourself at school. People will start thinking you're a psycho."  
  
"I don't care what people think." Marron said as she put some lipgloss into her purse.  
  
"Yes you do, or you wouldn't be covering up that mark on your face." Marron knew she shouldn't say anything, but she had this bad habit of getting in the last word. (^_^;;;)  
  
"What, do want people to know that you're abusive?" 18 grabbed the hot curling iron and came towards Marron.  
  
"You just have to be a smart allic, don't you?" 18 swung the hot iron at Marron. The girl put her hands up to stop the blow, but was burned by the silver object. She quickly took her hands away and Juuhatchi swung the iron again, hitting Marron full in the face. Marron fell back from the force of the blow and crummbled against the wall, clutching her face.  
  
Juuhatchi sneered as she heard her daughter crying. "Hurry up." The woman said as she put the curling iron down. "You're going to be late for school." 18 turned and walked out of the bathroom with an expressionless face.  
  
After about 5 minutes, Marron stopped crying. She got up and looked in the mirror at a huge bruise starting to form. Her mascara had run and her tears had started to wash away the cover-up on her face. She heard her mom open the garage door, start up the car, then the garage door shut again. "Great, now I'll never get to school on time."   
  
The girl reapplied her make-up, covering her bruised skin. She walked into the livingroom and quickly flipped through a phone book, looking for the last name Son. Marron finally found it and was pleased to see that only one family had the last name Son. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number. After the 2nd ring, a woman answered.  
  
"Hello?" Came the nice voice.  
  
"Hi, I hate to bother you this early in the morning, but is Goten home?" Marron had her fingers crossed, hoping he was.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just missed him." Marron's heart dropped. "But he does have a cell phone. Would you like the number?" Marron smiled.  
  
"Yes please." The woman, who Marron later found out was Chi-Chi, gave her the number. Marron hung up the phone, and dialed Goten's number.  
  
"Sup?" Goten's voice was so sweet and cute, Marron actually blushed!!  
  
"Hey Goten, this is Marron."  
  
"Marron?!? How'd you get my number?!" Goten sure sounded surprised.  
  
"No time to explain. Listen, do you think you could give me a ride to school?"  
  
"No problem, give me your address." Marron found a piece of paper with her address on it, and read it off to Goten. She hung up the phone and waited for awhile.  
  
A couple minutes passed and Goten's red car pulled into her driveway. She ran out and got in the passenger seat. Thats when she noticed 2 other guys sitting in the back. Goten introduced them, then pulled out of the driveway and headed towards school.   
  
Trunks walked down the cold, lonely street on his way to school. He looked up at the sky. "Looks like its going to rain." The boy said as he let out a sigh. ~Not being able to fly in the open sucks ass.~ A red car turned the corner behind Trunks and barrelled down the road towards him. Slowing down as it came closer to Trunks.   
  
Suddenly the heavens opened up and poured out sheets of icy ran. ~Perfect.~ Trunks thought as he pulled his hood over his head. "Hey freak!!" Someone called from the car. Trunks kept his eyes fixed on the pavement, not listening to the calls of his 'name'.  
  
"Guys, thats Trunk!!" Marron exclaimed as the boy sitting behind her shouted 'Hey freak!'.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Goten said as he continued to drive parrelle to the walking boy.  
  
"It's raining, can't we let him ride to school with us?" All three boys cracked up.  
  
"Thats funny Marron." Goten said.  
  
"No, I'm serious, can't we just--." Marron was cut off by the boy behind her.  
  
"Do you like your eggs scrambled, freak?! Huh?? I bet you do! Here's some scrambled eggs for you." The boy grabbed two eggs and threw them out the window at Trunks. One hit his shoe and the other exploded on his back pack.   
  
Even though he was being harrassed, he kept his head down and continued walking. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that the rain would wash the egg away. Trunks didn't want his mom to think something was up, since she had just gotten back from the hospital yesterday.  
  
The car began to pick up speed, temporarly bored with their torment and abuse. Trunks turned towards the car, just in time to see who was sitting in the passanger seat. The respect he had made for Marron in the past two weeks, suddenly disappeared. ~And you thought she was different.~ He mocked himself as he began to jog towards school. ~They're all the same. Every last one of them.~  
  
For Marron, school rocked. Everyone knew her, everyone loved her, but at home, it was a different story. She was prone to getting in her mom's way. Her self esteem was broken each day and of course, she got the occassional nasty bruise. Her dad was always gone, making it hard for her and her mom to live without his company.  
  
For Trunks, school sucked. The only reason he hadn't dropped out, was because his life at home was worse. There was no stopping Vegeta once he started beating Trunks. Once, his life was hanging on by a mere thread. Bulma eather doesn't know, or chooses not to except the fact that her husband is abusive. The only person that Trunks had ever fully trusted, was his once best friend, Goten.   
  
!!!!~!!!!~!!!!  
  
I know you're wondering what happened with Goten and Trunks. Perhaps I'll tell you in the next chapter, perhaps I'll save it for the end. It's all up to you guys, you're the fans. I'm sorry it took ages to post. My mom grounded me for THREE weeks, not two. And tests are kinda popping up all over school, and for once I've been studying. I know I promised you guys more chapters, but my mom wouldn't even let me type!!! I wrote 2 chapters down though, but it'll take me awhile to type them. Remeber to review!!! Hugs and kisses to all my fans!! ^_^x 


	4. They Kissed!

disclaimer - i dont own Dragonball Z or any of its charactures, but i do own this idea!!   
  
A/N - AIIII!!!!! STUPID COMPUTER!!!!! *kicks the piece of crap which flys across the room* after i finally got ungrounded (yes i got grounded....again) the internet wouldnt work. when we got that to work, ff.net wouldnt come up, then my email wouldnt work, then everything worked fine for a day and i went to upload my chapters, it crashed.....deleting my chapters. and they were so good too. *sobs* i tried to remember as much as i could, but i like the originals i had way better then these two. *sigh* but this is the best i can do for now. i hope it doesnt crash again and leave me in the dark ages *shivers*. i still can't check my email. wah. well, school is finally leaving me alone for a little while, meaning more chapters!!! oh, thank you to all the reviewers out there, i know it took me forever to post, but thank you for sticking with me. remember to leave a review and i'm on a writing roll right now so expect some more chapters by the end of the week!! ^_^x  
  
~~ = thinking  
  
Marron stood at her locker, tapping her foot softly on the ground. She had promised Goten that she would meet him after school by her locker, but he was taking a little to long. She wasn't really paying attention, until she caught a glimpse of something purple. She turned to her left and saw Trunks walk by, heading towards the front doors. Marron bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to talk to the 17 year old. ~I don't want to make a fool out of myself.....but I really want to talk to him about earlier today. Wait, I'm not sure if he even saw me in the car today! Oh, thats it. I'm going to talk to him. Besides, life is full of risks and chances, you have to take them sometimes.~  
  
Marron began following Trunks, trying to catch up with how fast he was walking. "Trunks!" She called out.  
  
Trunks shut his eyes and hung his head low. ~She's the last person I want to talk to.~ He thought sadly.  
  
"Trunks!!" She wasn't going to give up. Marron ran up to him, and pulled on his shoulder. Trunks turned around and glared at Marron.  
  
"What?!" Marron just blinked at him stupidly. He never acted like that to her.   
  
"Uhh...." She couldn't think of anything, she wanted to play like nothing had happened in the morning, but she really didn't know what to do. Her eyes darted to the egg yolk on Trunks' shoe, it hadn't come off and it tinged his white shoe grayish yellow. "Whats that?" Marron pointed to his shoe, she had decided to play dumb.   
  
"Marron.....just go away." Trunks turned to walk away, but Marron followed.  
  
"Trunks, I'm so sorry about earlier today. I wanted to give you a ride, but--"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go away now."   
  
"Trunks! Knock it off! I'm trying to apologize and all you keep doing is shrugging me off! I know you--" Trunks spun around.  
  
"Will you just shut the hell up!! You know absolutly nothing about me!! You don't know about my life, you don't know about me and Goten, you know nothing!!"  
  
"But if you would just tell me, then I would know." Marron wanted to break down, but she wouldn't let herself. "Please Trunks....." She reached out for his arm, but the stubborn boy jerked his arm away.  
  
"Listen Miss Popular, deal with your own perfect life. Your perfect hair, your perfect smile, your perfect body, your perfect everything!!" Trunks' got closer to Marron, his face mere inches from hers. "And stay out of mine." Marron swallowed hard. Trunks backed up and continued walking down the hall.   
  
"My life isn't perfect." She muttered under her breat 


	5. The Good Times

disclaimer: i don't own DBZ or its charctures. the last chapter and this chapter were going to be one, but i decided to split it up. anyhoo, this is Trunks' dream, which is really what happened in the past, right before something tore apart their friendship.......  
  
It was like any other day, the terrible two were at it again. The unstoppable duo. Goten Son and Trunks Briefs, every teacher's enemy. They practically fell off the school bus, holding their sides from laughing so hard. "Did you see his face?!?" Goten exclaimed, his face bright red from lack of air.  
  
"It was priceless!!!" The two couldn't stop cracking up, they had pulled the most evilest prank.  
  
"We are SO gonna get it when we get home!!!" Goten was hanging onto Trunks, trying to keep his balance.   
  
"It was worth it though, seeing everyone's expressions!!"  
  
The two had different first periods, but that didn't stop them from pulling the biggest prank. Trunks had Technology and Goten was a helper in the main office. Trunks' class was in charge of producing a 5 minute tape each day to brodcast over the whole school. Well, the terrible two had come up with a brilliant plan.   
  
At the start of Tech, one person is chosen to take the tape down to the main office so that they could show it to the school. The main office assistant (who happens to be Goten) sets it up so that once it starts rolling, it can't shut off until all of it is done. Their plan was foul proof, except that there was a 80% chance they would get caught doing it.   
  
The day came when Trunks was picked to take the tape down to the main office. Little did everyone know what was going to happen that day. Trunks got the tape and walked down to the main office with another tape safely tucked away in his jacket. The secretary had to prewatch the tape, to make sure that there were no mess ups or that some kid wasn't trying to pull a prank. Trunks gave the secretary the regular tape, and she watched it through. She told him to take it to Goten so he could set it up. Trunks switched the tapes and handed Goten the one that he had brought to school.   
  
Trunks headed back to class and towards the end of the hour, the tv screen came on in all of the classrooms. But instead of the everyday annoucements, a porn movie came on, full of noises and erotic scenes. There was no way to shut off the tvs or the main thing that played the tape, unless you shut down the power supply. All the teachers and the students had to watch the video, which Goten and Trunks thought was extremely funny.  
  
After the little 'show' the two were sent to the principal who was actually blushing a deep shade of red; which the terrible two couldn't stop laughing at. The principal made them sit in the main office all day and called home to there parents. He would decide what to do to them later.  
  
"I still can't figure out how they knew it was us." Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Probably because we're the masterminds at our school."  
  
"Or just the most perverted." They fell on the grass laughing. Suddenly Trunks' cell phone rang. He answered it, trying to contain his laughing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS!!!!!" Trunks jerked the phone away from his ear.  
  
"It's my mom." Trunks told Goten.  
  
"She sounds pissed."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"I WANT YOU HOME RIGHT THIS INSTENT!!!!! AND GOTEN TOO!!!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!" Trunks hung up the phone.  
  
"I think thats our cue to get home." Goten said as he stood up, he was getting ready to fly.  
  
"Lets walk, it'll give Mom some time to cool off." Goten nodded and they started walking home.   
  
"Just what the hell do you think you two were trying to prove?!?!" Bulma screeched. Trunks and Goten looked at eachother and gulped loudly.  
  
"Umm.....we were extremely wrong and we weren't thinking and we're terribly, terribly sorry." Trunks said, trying to get out of the situation fast.  
  
"Sorry is not going to cut it this time mister. Oh no no no. You aren't going to get allowence......for a MONTH." Trunks almost fainted. "And when Chi-Chi and Goku come back from dinner, you both are going to sit there and tell them what happened!!! Is that understood?!?!"  
  
"Yes Mom." Trunks muttered.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Briefs." Goten gave her the puppy dog eyes, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Now get up to your room. We'll think of a punishment later....." The freshmen didn't move, they werent sure if it was a trap. "I said GO!!!" The two boys zoomed off and up to Trunks' room. Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta leaning against the wall. "I have to go on a quick business trip to France, they want to know about the new capsules. I probably won't be back until tomorrow. You can deal with the boys." Vegeta nodded and Bulma searched around for her keys.  
  
Once they were inside the room, Trunks tackled Goten to the ground. "Dammit Goten, you're going to give me your allowance every week until I get mine back!"   
  
"Hahaha, yeah right." Goten rolled Trunks on his stomach and sat down on his back, pinning Trunks on the ground.  
  
"Hey!! No fair Goten!! You weigh a ton!!"  
  
"Do not!!"  
  
"Do too!!"  
  
"Do not!!!!"  
  
"Do too!!!!" Trunks burst out laughing, they were acting like they did when they were 8. Goten got off of Trunks, which was a mistake because Trunks just tackled Goten again.   
  
"Hey!!!" Goten held his balance and twisted his leg around Trunks' ankle, making Trunks fall back onto the bed. (sorry.....no yaoi, i wuznt sure if i should put yaoi in or not, but i decided to play it safe, unless you guys think different. *wink wink*) Trunks grabbed Goten's shirt and pulled the boy ontop of him. "Ack!!!" They continued to wrestle around on the bed, trying to pin eachother so the other one would be victorious.   
  
Soon the two got worn out and layed on the bed, breathing heavily. "Well that was fun." Trunks muttered. Goten smirked.  
  
"We're pretty evenly matched." Trunks snorted.  
  
"No way!!! I'm WAY stronger then you!! Dad makes me train every day!!!" Goten propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Is that why you have so many bruises??" Goten asked, looking up and down Trunks' arm. Trunks bit his lip.  
  
"Y....yeah, thats why." Trunks lied.  
  
"Because if I didn't know any better, I would think that he beats you." Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He wanted so much to tell Goten that his dad really was abusive, but Vegeta had threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone.  
  
"Now were'd you get a silly idea like that??" Trunks tried to look innocent.   
  
"Oh I don't know, I guess I've always been a little afraid of Vegeta. Thats all." Trunks nodded, Goten was just like Goku; very naive. Trunks decided to change the subject.  
  
"Hey, I got a new game for my GameSquare!!! (shoot me -_-) Wanna play??"  
  
"Sure!!" The two boys climbed off the bed and turned on the game console.  
  
!!!!~!!!!~!!!!  
  
ok, short compared to what I could have done in the time since i last posted, i know. but like i said, having evil computers that loose memory, evil teachers that are out to get you, and evil parents that ground you for forever for no particular reason can really damage your writing time. this part of the story was just a replay of Trunks' past, tell me how you liked it by leaving a review!! ^_^x *grumbles* i still can't believe Marron fell for Trunks.....grrr....this is just like my highschool life...... 


End file.
